Dragoon (5e Class)
Chosen Dragon: At first level a Dragoon chooses a dragon type (gold, red, yellow, etc). This dragon will determine the alignment and abilities of a Dragoon. This dragon does not have to be a true dragon, although this may make it a little more difficult to figure out some of the abilities, such as breath weapon or immunities. Detect Dragons: Using an action a Dragoon can use the spell detect dragons to detect the presence of dragons, this effect can see through any form of polymorph or other form of illusions. Smite Dragon: Once per day, a Dragoon may attempt to smite a dragon with one normal melee attack. He adds his Charisma bonus (if any) to his attack roll and deals 1 extra point of damage per Dragoon level. If the Dragoon accidentally smites a creature that is not of dragon blood, the smite has no effect, but the ability is still used up for that day. At 5th level, and at every five levels thereafter, the Dragoon may smite dragon one additional time per day, as indicated on Table: The Dragoon, to a maximum of five times per day at 20th level. Jump: Through great training and determination the Dragoon learns to jump at incredible heights and distances. The Dragoon can jump as though he had a running start, even while standing. He also ignores all armor check penalties to acrobatics checks. The Dragoon can jump at a height and distance as that listed below according to the corresponding level. This jump is for free and requires no acrobatics check. An acrobatics check can be used to add distance to this. This jump is counted as a charge for purposes of attacks, except that there is no penalty to AC and that all strength based damage done is doubled, tripled if using a spear, polearm, or lance.. At 2nd level the height and distance the Dragoon can jump is 10ft (vertical) by 10ft (horizontal) and increases as listed on Table: The Dragoon. All falling distance equal to the the Dragoons jump distance is negated as long as the Dragoon is conscious. Dragon Viscus: The Dragoon, once reaching 3rd level, gains the breath weapon of his chosen dragon. The breath weapon regardless of type deals 2d6 points of damage, +1d6 for every three additional Dragoon levels. A successful DEX save halves the damage dealt. The save DC is equal to 10 + 1/2 your Dragoon level + your Con modifier. Just like a true dragon you must wait 1d4 rounds before you can use your breath weapon again. The shape of your breath weapon is the same as your chosen dragon. Cone-shaped breath weapons are 15ft. and line-shaped breath weapons are 30ft. Draconic Resilience: Upon reaching 4th level, the Dragoon gains the extraordinary ability to enhance his own combat prowess. The resilience bonus of the Dragoon is equal to Dragoon level -4. The Dragoon gains the effects of a single draconic resilience from the list below. The resilience is always active and can be suppressed as a bonus action. The Dragoon may change the active resilience as a bonus action, but no more than once per round. The resilience can be expended as a move action to gain an additional bonus that lasts 5 rounds but the resilience remains inactive for 1 min, thus the Dragoon loses the normal bonus of the resilience. After this time the Dragoon can activate his resilience as a free action. * Armor: The Dragoon gains a natural armor bonus equal to his resilience bonus to his armor class. When expended the bonus is doubled against the attacks of a dragon. * Immunity: The Dragoon gains a bonus to his saving throws equal to twice his resilience bonus. When expended the Dragoon automatically passes all saving throws made to resist the effects of dragons. * Resistance: The Dragoon gains spell resistance equal to five times his resilience bonus. When expended the Dragoon automatically resists all spells cast by dragons. * Power: The Dragoon gains a bonus to damage equal to twice his resilience bonus. When expended the Dragoon deals double damage against dragons. * Health: The Dragoon gains fast healing equal to his resilience bonus. When expended the Dragoon gains regeneration equal to twice his resilience bonus, but with a minor difference, only damage dealt by dragons is converted, all other damage is treated as normal. Dragon Spirit: At 5th level, once a day when a Dragoon drops below 0 hit points he/she may call upon the spirit of a dragon and restore a number of hit points to bring him to half his total hit points. He can use this ability one additional time per week for every five levels after 5th (twice per week at 10th, three times at 15th, and so forth). Activating this ability is a swift action that can be activated at any time even when unconscious and even if the Dragoon would drop below -10 hit points. Dragon Loyalty: From Level 6 onwards once per day, as a full-round action, a Dragoon may magically call a dragon from the realms in which it resides of his chosen typing. The dragon immediately appears adjacent to the Dragoon and remains for 3 hours per Dragoon level; it may be dismissed at any time as a free action. Should the Dragoon’s dragon die, it immediately disappears, leaving behind any equipment it was carrying. The Dragoon may not summon another dragon for thirty days or until he gains a Dragoon level, whichever comes first. During this thirty-day period, the Dragoon takes a –1 penalty on attack and weapon damage rolls. The dragon that appears follows the guide below: * 6th Level: Wyrmling * 12th Level: Young * 20th Level: Adult Dragon Heart: At 7th level, the Dragoon gains the draconic subtype, as well as immunity to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases, at 11th level, immunity to sleep and paralysis effects, and at 15th the Dragoon gains the energy type immunities and vulnerabilities of the dragon of the Dragoons chosen type. Dragon Aura: At 9th level a Dragoon gains either an aura of courage, if good or frightful presence, if evil and is immune to the effect of the frightful presence of dragons. The aura of courage works as following: a Dragoon and each ally within 30 feet of him gains a +6 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. The frightful presence works as following: the ability takes effect automatically and remains activated as long as the Dragoon is conscious. All creatures within a radius of 60 feet are subject to the effect if they have fewer HD than the Dragoon. A potentially affected creature that succeeds on a WIS save (DC 10 + Dragoon’s Dragoon level + Dragoon’s CHA modifier) remains immune to that Dragoon’s frightful presence for 24 hours. On a failure, creatures with 4 or less HD become panicked for 2d6 rounds and those with 5 or more HD become shaken for 2d6 rounds. Dragon Sense: At 10th level a Dragoon gains the Blindsense 60 ft. and Keen Senses as a dragon. Double Jump: A Dragoon can make a total of two attacks on up to two targets during a jump. All targets must be withing 5 ft. of each other and can only be made with lances, spears, pole arms, etc. The first attack is at your full attack bonus, the second at a -5 attack bonus. Triple Jump: A Dragoon can make a total of three attacks on up to three targets during a jump. All targets must be withing 5 ft. of each other and can only be made with lances, spears, pole arms, etc. The first attack is at your full attack bonus, the second at a -5 attack bonus, and the third a -10 attack bonus. CODE OF CONDUCT A Dragoon must be the alignment of the dragon whom he/she is loyal to. Also the Dragoon may not slay or harm any dragon that is of the type that he has sworn allegiance to, unless no other options are available, and only as a last resort. RULES ON DRAGONS Any creature with dragon blood, the dragon subtype, or the dragon type is effected by any of the Dragoons abilities. Category:5e Category:Class